


But You Were Mine

by OnceUponMyDayDreams



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dana Scully is Syndicate, Did I Mention, Double Agents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Love, MSR, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Syndicate (X-Files), Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponMyDayDreams/pseuds/OnceUponMyDayDreams
Summary: In which Scully is exactly what Mulder always feared."And here I was under the impression that you were sent to spy on me.”Well, the man was perceptive, she’d give him that.“I’m not a part of any agenda. You’ve got to trust me.”For a moment she’d convinced herself that this was yet another dead-end assignment, covering for a UFO enthusiast that liked to dig through their dumpster for ‘answers’, shaking his fist at the sky and preaching about extraterrestrials and conspiracies to anyone who would listen. But then she’d met the man, and if her heart had stuttered, she’d never acknowledge it.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	But You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched the X-Files and it struck me how easily Mulder came to trust Scully, telling her everything in just their first case. I mean, what if he’d been right?! He folded way too easily. 
> 
> So first of all, I know Scully would never ever, ever, ever betray Mulder, I know this and I love them and how quickly and deeply they connected. This is completely AU and a very out of character Scully, obviously, but I will do my best to keep her as close to the character we know and love, including plausible reasons why she would do the things she does, I don’t want to make her out to be just straight up evil. There’s always a story behind every villain. 
> 
> Also I extended the prologue to give a more concrete idea of what the story will be about, I apologize for any inconveniences and I promise it won't happen again.

"Starbuck!"

Dana found herself enveloped in a hug before even fully making it through the door, surrounded by her father's strong embrace. "Ahab!"

Dana Katherine Scully didn't come home as often as she'd like, constantly busy with work, barely making it a weekend in her own apartment before she was called away again, so it was a big deal whenever she made it to a family dinner, let alone a dinner party. Which is why after her father's tight hug and beaming smile, she was in her mother's arms, being fussed over and looked over, hands running through her hair and answering questions, if she'd been eating enough while on assignment and whatnot. Her sister had to come and rescue her, pulling her to the side and gushing about her new hair colour and how it complemented her eyes.

"Dana!"

She turned and was surprised by the sight before her. If her coming home was rare, then her big brother making an appearance was almost extraordinary.

"Bill!"

It was so good to be home. Her mother and father on either side of her, Melissa in front of her gesticulating widely as she explained how she felt the aura in the room change as soon as they were all reunited, and her brother Bill smiling widely as he showed off his new stripes, moving up the ranks in the Navy proudly. There was a whole dinner party going on in the Scully household but the little family hadn’t moved away from the threshold yet, completely caught up in each other. Nothing could compare to the warmth that surrounded her now, with her family all around her happily conversing and trying to catch each other up on the latest, the feeling of home overwhelming her for a moment, so much so that her eyes watered.

“Dana, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Margaret Scully was back fussing at her daughter’s side, taking her hand and handing her a tissue, making her blush a little when all the attention was back on her.

She dabbed at her eyes. “Nothing mom, just happy to be home.” It had been a long couple of weeks to be honest, and she hadn’t known how much she needed this, feeling safe again.

“Well you gotta pull it together Dana, ‘cause there’s someone here to see you.” Her brother spoke casually, with his hands in his pockets and a teasing tone, but there was an eagerness in his eyes that intrigued her. Her father on the other hand, tensed up at her side, sending her brother a look she couldn’t decipher. She was immediately alert.

“What’s going on?”

Her family was uncharacteristically quiet for half a beat before returning to their boisterous conversation. “Nothing Starbuck,” Her father wrapped an arm around her a bit too tightly. “What do you say you come help me out in the kitchen with some drinks?”

“Nonsense dad,” interrupted Bill, “she’s gotta make the rounds, say hello to everyone, it’s been a while.”

And with that she was whisked away to the rest of the party, greeting family members and family friends she hadn’t seen in way too long, some her age she’d seen on and off growing up and some of her father’s old friends, from the Navy and other businesses. A little while later Melissa came by with a glass of wine for her, joining her and Bill in the midst of the party, but it wasn’t long before Bill was gently pulling her away from polite conversation and towards the backyard where there where lamps and a few lawn chairs setting a nice outdoor’s mood, a few people taking advantage of the last few days of summer. “Bill, seriously, what is going on?”

“Nothing, just making sure you get to say hello to everyone.” She wasn’t buying it, especially when he stopped her just before exiting through the glass doors and turned to her, scrutinizing her appearance and even fixing the collar of her blouse a bit before finally opening the door and gesturing for her to proceed, sweeping his arm out in a comical way and giving her a little bow. “After you.”

She glared at him playfully, wondering what he was up to. She stepped out into the warm evening air closely followed by Bill, and was not too subtlety stirred to the left. He obviously had a destination in mind, and it wasn’t long before she realized what all the fuss was about. She straightened up right away, taking on her most professional stance as she confidently walked in front of Bill now, a smile trying to surface but she dialled it down, trying to look all her years of schooling, training, and experience, trying to impress.

The man noticed her first, and if she wasn’t mistaken, he’d been looking out for her arrival. Bill had said someone wanted to see her. She tried to not let it get to her head that he’d been looking for her specifically, trying to dial her enthusiasm down to a manageable 11, but it was hard. How long had she been trying to get them to see her potential? How long had she trained and trained to reach their standards and more? How long had she been in meaningless assignments in backwater towns proving herself? Was she finally being noticed? Noticed as more than the baby daughter of the great Captain Scully, and then the baby sister of the great Lieutenant Scully. With her father forbidding her to join the military, not even as a medic, she’d had to forge her own path to try to live up to her father and then her brother.

She’d trained in physics and then became a medical doctor, knowing how much the work involved complicated science and biology, so she’d tried to cover all her bases. When she was recruited by the FBI, she couldn’t be sure if it’d been the actual agency or someone else at work, but either way her father had been pissed when she’d accepted. But she knew it was an opportunity to distinguish herself and show her full potential. She’d worked hard and graduated top of her class in the Academy, and had continued to work hard every day of her life for the past two years. 

Walking up to the man casually standing by the veranda smoking a cigarette, she couldn’t help but feel as if her moment had finally come.

“Mr. Spender, it’s so nice to see you again.” 

* * *

For a moment she’d convinced herself that this was yet another dead-end assignment, covering for a UFO enthusiast that liked to dig through their dumpster for ‘answers’, shaking his fist at the sky and preaching about extraterrestrials and conspiracies to anyone who would listen. But then she’d met the man, and if her heart had stuttered, she’d never acknowledge it. 

He was smarter than she could have ever imagined. He made all the right connections faster than she’d seen anyone ever make without at least some of the background knowledge. He was so convinced and so confident, she would laugh if he weren’t also so damn _accurate_. 

She had experience lying to people’s faces, smiling and acting concerned but then turning around and burying them and their stories, refuting she’d ever known anything about the matter. She knew how to do her job, all aspects of it. Nevertheless, when he jumped in the rain with excitement about losing time, about being right, she found it hard for the first time in her life to crush someone’s hopes. _“Time can’t just disappear!”_ Her voice didn’t sound as convincing as she intended it to. But she needn’t worry, because he was determined to ignore her, to not even listen to her scientific rationalizations of the specifics of the case. He would not be swayed, he had his way of thinking and he would not be deterred. 

She figured she’d have to find another way to get under his skin. When she’d spotted the mosquito bites on her skin in the dark, she thought it would be the perfect opportunity. She’d show up in the rain, scared, trembling, and fall into his arms half naked. He wouldn’t be able to resist, she was sure. She’d never counted on him being such a gentleman, on him being so… caring, gently placing his hand on her back, genuinely worried about her, and trying to sit a respectable distance away. She was baffled for half-a-second, feeling her heart do that stuttering thing again, before she composed herself and realized she was probably not his type.

But he was still a lonely man, adrift in a sea of uncertainties and he’d managed to open up to her anyways. A knot formed in her throat as he spoke about a lost little sister and she thought about Charlie for the first time in a very, very long time, and allowed the genuine emotion to bleed into the moment, trying to connect with him. It wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be. His passion was so strong, his fervour so all-consuming, she felt herself being pulled in, sucked into his orbit, staring deep into his eyes, so close to her, riveted. She almost jumped out of her skin when the phone rang, snapping her back to reality, blushing furiously. What was she doing?

She was shaken, for real this time, running back into her room to change. She had to get her head back in the game; she had a job to do. She called it in, explaining the situation as fast as she could before running out to meet Mulder in the car. The people she worked for were nothing if not effective, because it was barely an hour before the lab was trashed and the motel room was on fire. She felt a little better with that, a bit more accomplished, less like she was spiralling, even as he looked crestfallen around him. This was good; this was what she was supposed to be doing. Head in the game. Why did she have to keep repeating that to herself? 

Upon arriving back to D.C. she handed in the only piece of evidence left, the implant she’d inadvertently kept in her pocket, passing by Mr. Spender on her way out, tensing up. She was suddenly so afraid that he’d see, that he’d know. But she shook it off. There was nothing to see, nothing to know. Head in the game. And when Mulder called her in the middle of the night, she ignored the flutter in her chest at the sound of his voice. There was nothing to know, it was all ok, just doing her job, and she was doing a very good job, because he wanted to talk. She had him, hook line and sinker. She had him, _she_ had _him_ , not the other way around, no, no way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to see where this goes.


End file.
